


A gift for Coulson

by Ihaveredinmyledger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson’s Birthday, Coulson’s Captain America obsession, before hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihaveredinmyledger/pseuds/Ihaveredinmyledger
Summary: Set during season one, Skye finds out about Coulson’s fascination with all things Captain America and that his birthday is coming up. She decides that he deserves a great gift and involves the rest of the Bus crew, to make sure he gets just that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A gift for Coulson

_**May’s pov** _

Skye barreled into the cockpit yelling. “May, May, you have to take my nanny bracelet off.” She began to quickly rant about something almost unintelligible, that Melinda May only caught a few words of, but those words being Coulson, auction, birthday and emergency didn’t fill her with confidence as she asked the younger, distraught woman to “Calm down and repeat that again slowly”.

Skye began again more evenly paced, but with the same horrified manner of a child who had just heard that there were no more sweets. “It’s AC’s birthday next week, and there’s this auction on a set of original walkie talkies, used by Captain America himself, but when I asked Mr.T-1000 over there, he said that even though he and Simmons has told me about his birthday and obsession with Cap, he won’t help me because quote unquote a SHIELD agent’s birthday isn’t a big deal and he-“ May decided to cut the girl off before she got winded and worked up again. “What about FitzSimmons, why didn’t you go to them?”.

Skye just sighed before saying” But I did, Fitz told me he was in the middle of doing science and didn’t think it was a good idea and Simmons has no sense of how important this is and told me to come ask you to take off the nanny bracelet so I can bid, win and have it still be a surprise.”

Melinda internally groaned, because she had forgotten his birthday between the almost uninterrupted missions and maintaining surveillance on Coulson to ensure his sanity and safety. I’m going to regret this she thought before replying “I’ll help you, but the bracelet stays on.”

_**Coulson’s pov** _

In his office, Phil Coulson had logged into one of his favorite auction sites, where he had acquired many of his vintage collectables. It was only by chance he saw a vintage walkie talkie that had been used by Captain America himself. The auction didn’t start until tomorrow, so he decided that he’d use the last of this month’s auction budget for a birthday gift for himself.

_**May’s pov** _

Skye left the cockpit, and May for a brief reprieve before she turned in for the night. After ensuring the plane wasn’t going to drop out of the sky, her exhaustion overwhelmed her and she decided she needed to sleep. She checked on anyone still up and slipped a note under Coulson’s office door to let him know she was off duty.

**_3rd person pov_ **

The next morning, after training and Tai Chi, Skye and May set up an account for the virtual auction, and joined the bidding. They had a budget of $1,987.34(and 20 pesos) after having a collection for Coulson’s birthday gift.

They joined the bidding at $140, and eventually thousands of people to left as the bids got closer to the $1,500 mark until it was just them and a guy with the screen name capcollector4life. Soon, as the bets got closer to their budget and the two users were still vying to win, when capcollector4life made an outrageous bid of 3,500.

The screen filled with the countdown from 10 and Skye exclaimed “Offer 5,000, I have some final savings.” May typed the number and after no final bet, they were awarded the item and a request for a credit card number.

May typed the number of the account Skye had set up for the auctioning process and confirmed a shipping address, where she would have it picked up and relocated to the bus on time for the birthday.

**_Coulson’s pov_ **

_timeskip_

A week later, Coulson was still grumpy over having lost the auction. He resigned himself to the fact that he would never own those walkie talkies. His birthday had almost come and gone by the time Skye ambushed him with a birthday card and instructions to come to the lab in 5 minutes.

He idly wondered how she knew his birthdate as he walked to the lab at the time he had been requested. The lab was dark. The door was open. He walked in on his guard. “Happy birthday Coulson” came as a yelled synchrony from his team.

The lights turned on and he saw all of them had gathered with a carefully wrapped box in the centre of the table. “Open it” urged Fitz. He reached to tear the tape. “We all chipped in” exclaimed Simmons. As the last of the paper fell away, he let out a brief excited squeal as there sat the walkie talkies that looked just like the ones he had been out bidded for.

May smirked at his squeal. “They’re authentic and used by Captain America himself.” His face dropped and Skye looked hurt. Coulson burst out “ Wait, so you guys were the ones who beat me in the auction?”. Skye began to laugh and wheezed out “Is your username really capcollector4life AC?”

Coulson groaned at the return of the nickname and the teasing that would come with this, but was very grateful about the newest additions to his collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment constructive criticism or just for a chat.


End file.
